The Administrative Core (ADMC) will provide central administrative and fiscal services and oversight for all MAARC activities inclusive of all MAARC cores, administrative units and institutions. The ADMC is designed to ensure the accountable, efficient, and excellent conduct of research, consultation, and stakeholder collaboration within JCOIN clinical trial sites, between the MAARC and Clinical Trial Center, and with NIDA. To accomplish these goals, the ADMC will be responsible for MAARC's success in three domains: Organization, Governance, Collaboration, and Communication; Evaluation and Continuous Improvement; and Quality, Efficiency and Methodologic Rigor. The Administrative Core will fulfill these responsibilities by addressing three Specific Aims: Specific Aim #1: Integrate existing organizational and collaborative infrastructure to ensure the accountable, efficient, and methodologically rigorous conduct of advanced analyses, data management and support, data collection and tracking and guiding of policy and practice: MAARC. Specific Aim #2: Ensure the meaningful and useful evaluation of MAARC activities, using established metrics and other measures to inform decisions for continuous quality improvement, across the entire range of MAARC research and supportive missions. Specific Aim #3: Provide administrative and fiscal management to MAARC Cores to ensure each meet their specific aims in compliance with federal, institutional, and JCOIN policies and maximize beneficial bi-directional interaction with community stakeholders and clinical trial leads. Led by two interdisciplinary researchers who are firmly grounded in real world clinical contexts (Schneider), policy interventions, and implementation (Pollack), the subject matter and topics to be supported through the ADMC will have relevance and impact for the field. In addition, both hold leadership positions at the University of Chicago that will help facilitate bringing together stakeholders, scientists and the combination of the two as the MAARC works towards the goal of opioid overdose elimination.